Bon Odori
by spiritfire
Summary: It's the day of welcomimg the dead and the gang decided to go to the festival to enjoy themselves but to Yugi he yearns for a confession of the pharaoh....Oneshot


spiritfire: I'm in a mood for a one-shot story of Yugioh hope you enjoy it.

* * *

The Japanese festival Bon Odori is fast appoarching as students of Domino High were fussing about it. Of course everyone heard about the said festival. All the people would dance around the wooden stand as the music plays Tokyo Ondo, the music for Bon Odori and also, this dance indicates the welcoming of the dead. But to Yugi, it was just a plain old festival and it's been a year since Atemu left and that made Yugi separated himslef from anyone. Heck, his friends knew about it but they can't do anything. Only time will tell. 

"Hey, I bet they have lots of food!" Jounouchi said, drooling and so did his best friend Honda. Anzu just sighed and wondered how she kept up with these guys.

"Yeah, just like your stomach mutt," Kaiba smirked while Jounouchi growled at the blue-eyed teen. Honda was trying to restrain him from well pulverizing him.

"Yugi, what do you want to do when the festival starts?" Anzu asked.

"...Just enjoy myself," Yugi replied with a sigh on his lips.

The bell finally rang for their dismissal and everyone said their goodbyes. Yugi was supposed to get home quickly to help his grandpa so he quickly bade farewell to his friends and ran off. Yugi was now on his own and he really wondered whether he would go to that festival or not. Either that or get cooped up in his own room. While walking on his way home, he thought he heard someone. The teen looked up and thought he heard Atemu but what are the chances. He just shook it off and went home.

- - -

"Okari nasai, ji-chan(I'm back, grandpa) ," Yugi said as he opened the door to the Kame Game Shop."I'll be in my room if you need me."

"Alright, Yugi..." the old man said as the teen headed to his room to drop his stuff on the table. Truth to tell, Yugi lied to himself but some part of it was true though at least. He lied himself to his own bed and let sleep take over his slumber.

_Yugi was wandering into his subconciousness of his mind. Everything was blank and no one was in sight and nothing has changed since his alter ego left. It felt that he lost half of his sould and was torn from everything he has. He has his best friend and maybe his first love? He has got to be kidding himself. It was already too late to confess his feelings for the pharaoh. Maybe he should go to that festival. At least, he'll try to cheer himself up._

"Yugi, I need your help here." his grandpa said. Yugi got up and went downstairs. Then he could concentrate on himself once again after he helped the old man put away some stuff.

As the teen put all the new stock to the supply room, he thought he heard a voice. A voice so familiar yet faint and Yugi wasn't sure if it was him. That would be totally impossible. Not in his life anyway.

_Aibou_

Yugi gasped for a moment. Was it Atemu???...no, it can't be and even if he was, it's way too much. He stood there staring at the floor, his eyes widen then in grief...

_Come_

_to_

_the festival_

_the festival..._

- - -

Two days have passed and Yugi was wearing a violet yukata. Jounouchi was wearing yellow and of course, his sister, Shizuka came which Honda was drooling around here. Mokuba was meddling his older brother to buy some balloon yo-yo's. Anzu was just standing there being with Yugi. The drums began to beat and everyone were in a rush to perform the Bon Odori

"Ni-chan, come on, let's dance!" Mokuba said as he pulled his older brother's hand although he didn't want to. Jounouchi and Shizuka joined in as well as Honda. Only Yugi and Anzu watched their silly routine.

"Yugi, let's dance!" Anzu said and Yugi just nodded.

The music began to beat and so did the drum as all of them formed a circle then they began to move thier feet and they sway their hands. Next, they raised their palms as if they're blocking some light then they moved their feet backward followed with witheir hands then they moved forward and clapped their hands. The music continued until Yugi couldn't dance anymore so he immediately left the gang and went to the cemetery which only a few people came to offer something to their dead relatives.

_Aibou..._

_doko (Where)_

_koide (Come)_

Yugi looked around and for the first time, he was afraid that he ran to a tree filled with fireflies. It was a beautiful sight to see even the teen had to admit, it was beautiful. Wind began to blew slowly and Yugi felt cold so he rubbed his hands to create friction to warm himself. Suddenly, the fireflies began to act weirdly. This is the first time but the fireflies were pointing something to the teen so he decided to follow. After a few walks, he came across a beutiful lake. Of course, he has no idea what it was then something formed from that lake. There was someone...familiar? The shape took form and much to Yugi's shock, it was his darkness...his other self...his yami.

"Atemu! What are you doing here?" Yugi said, surprised to see him here.

"The gods allowed me to come here so I could enjoy myself being here with you only at this festival every year." the pharaoh replied with a smile on his lips.

"And I thought I was being delusional..." Yugi mumbled.

"I can hear you, aibou," Atemu smirked while Yugi pouted.

"Anyway, why are you here?" the teen asked.

"To tell you something that I should have told you a long time ago," Atemu replied as he leaned to Yugi's ear. "I love you."

"And I love you too, I miss you so much..." Yugi whispered while the pharaoh has taken it as a yes so he stared at Yugi's eyes and kiss him in full. The teen was shocked for a moment. His mouth was cold due to the fact he was a spirit but it doesn't matter now. The pharaoh let his tongue explore every centimeter of Yugi's mouth which the teen tried to take dominance so the pharoah let him but in the end, Atemu had won and Yugi moaned. Finally, they broke apart with full smiles.

"This is a secret between the two of us, ne?" Yugi said who was giggling.

"Hai, himitsu...sayonara aibou...see you in the next festival." Atemu said as he vanished.

"Aishiteru..." Yugi whispered.

Owari


End file.
